Lo que nunca debio ser
by Ladyhyoga
Summary: Huir del pasado a veces no es posible. Más cuando tu corazón no acepta olvidarlo. El destino puede volver a traerte a aquellos tiempos en donde todo comenzó. ¿Podrás seguir adelante?
1. Prologo: Recordando cuando nos conocimos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la sensei Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia es mía y es un AU. Espero les guste.

**Prólogo. Recordando cuando nos conocimos**

Estaba sentada en una roca frente al río, llevaba un vestido ligero color blanco que perfilaba su hermoso cuerpo. Era verano y disfrutaba de sus vacaciones con unos amigos de la universidad en la casa de uno de ellos.

En esos momentos estaba sola, quería pensar un poco, y con sus amigos cerca no lograba concentrarse. Aun extrañaba lo que tuvo que dejar por ese incidente. Aquel incidente fue una consecuencia de lo que vivo y que cambió su vida para siempre, haciendo que dejara todo atrás y comenzara una nueva vida en la ciudad de Osaka.

Comenzó a recordar cuando era niña y ayudaba a su abuelo con la limpieza del templo, mientras su madre preparaba el desayuno para ella y su hermanito Sota. Su familia… ¿como estarían?, muy poco sabía de ellos ya que el único con quien hablaba era con Sota muy de vez en cuando. También recordó a sus amigas del instituto que siempre se juntaban para ver películas y reunirse a conversar de los chicos más simpáticos y personajes de la televisión; el instituto donde pasó muchas vivencias hermosas y otras tormentosas por los exámenes que debía dar. Todo era normal en su vida, hasta el día que todo cambió para ella.

Recordó el día en que se tropezó con él. Ella salía del instituto después del entrenamiento de atletismo donde estaba inscrita para un campeonato a mediados de semestre. Se había demorado cambiándose de ropa y necesitaba llegar rápido a su casa, ya que su madre debía salir a visitar al doctor, y no había nadie que se quedara a cuidar la casa y a Sota – No te preocupes mamá, yo me quedo en la casa con Sota – le dijo, ya que no tenía nada que hacer – ¿estás segura Kagome? – le preguntó su madre y ella le dijo que no se preocupara de nada. Justo doblando la calle para llegar a su casa siente que un muro detiene su avance abruptamente, logrando que ella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera a la acera. Ya estaba preparándose para recibir el duro golpe cuando sintió que alguien la agarraba de la cintura.

Mientras alzaba la cabeza y trataba de gritar al sujeto algún improperio, éste se le adelanto preguntándole – disculpa, ¿estás bien? – ella se quedo hipnotizada por su mirada dorada y su voz tan grave y varonil. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron sin quererlo y, la lengua se quedó atrapada a su paladar sin poder pronunciar nada. El, al ver que la chica no decía nada le dijo - ¿te han comido la lengua los ratones? – con una sonrisa sarcástica, de esas que te hacen suspirar. Ella, despabilándose y dándose cuenta de su mutismo, se separó de él y corrió como alma que lleva al diablo. El solo se quedó ahí parado y sorprendido por la actitud de la chica, hasta que la vio subiendo las escaleras del templo. Levantó los hombros y siguió su camino hacia el instituto para ver si le aceptaban ingresar a terminar sus estudios de ese año.

Cuando Kagome llegó a su casa, se fue directamente a su cuarto. Su corazón seguía latiendo rápidamente. ¡Ese chico de verdad le había impactado, sobretodo sus ojos y su voz! Se sintió una tonta por correr así como una cría malcriada. Se prometió que si alguna vez lo volvía a ver le pediría disculpas, aunque las probabilidades de encontrárselo nuevamente eran muy pocas.

Que equivocada estaba, no solo lo volvería a ver, sino que todo se transformaría en una ruleta rusa donde su única salvación sería escapar de ahí, antes de caer en un abismo.

**Notas finales:**

Espero que les guste este prólogo. Se ve aun muy vago, pero conforme vayan pasando los capítulos todo se esclarecerá. No pretendo hacerla muy larga, a lo mucho unos 7 u 8 capítulos. Faltas de ortografía, gramática y redacción no son intencionales; si descubren alguna, avísenme para corregirla, igualmente si tienen críticas respecto a la historia (siempre y cuando sean educadas y constructivas)** ¡Gracias por haber leído!**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia es un AU. Espero les guste.

**Capítulo 1. Sigue adelante**

La tarde empezaba a alejarse, dando paso a la noche. Los tonos naranjes en el horizonte se diseminaban dando paso a los tonos azules oscuros que presagiaban la pronta venida de la oscuridad. La brisa se tornó fría y la luz se alejaba cada vez más. Kagome despertó de sus recuerdos cuando sintió la brisa fría pasar por su cuerpo, indicandole que ya era hora de volver con los demás.

- Debo apurarme, de seguro los chicos se están preocupando - Se dijo, mientras se levantaba de la piedra donde se encontraba, levantó su abrigo y dirigió sus pasos hacia donde se encontraban los demás. No estaba muy lejos, así que no requería ir de manera muy rápida, además aun no oscurecía completamente, y caminar le haría bien para despejar los temores que originaron sus pensamientos.

Estando a pocos metros de la casa de campo donde ella y sus amigos se instalaron, pudo ver luz en la terrasa, humo de lo que supuso ser la parrilla y las risas de los que estaban ahi esperando por la comida. En esos momentos, a Kagome le daba un poco de envidia la vida de los demás. No tenían que ocultar nada, no tenían más preocupaciones que las de terminar la carrera y tal vez conseguir a la pareja ideal. Ella ya no creía que pudiera encontrar a alguien especial, su corazón quedó muerto después de él, y nadie podía revivirlo.

-¡Kagome! escuchó de pronto que le gritaban desde la terraza. Parecía que se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Ella levantó su mano indicandoles que los había escuchado, pero no trató de aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos. Aun quería estar afuera un poco más, aunque sea solo un pequeño instante más.

- ¡Ya voy! gritó Kagome - sin embargo no comiencen a comer sin mí - Respondió a manera de broma.

- Empezabamos a preocuparnos, pensamos que te habías perdido y Bankotsu ha salido a buscarte - le dijo una chica, su nombre era Sango.

Bankotsu era un chico alto, muy simpatico y desde que se conocieron Kagome sintió un cierto cariño hacia él, tal vez porque se parecía mucho a Sota, o tal vez porque siempre estaba con ella. Aunque le daba pena no poder tener otro sentimiento hacia él, ya que sabía lo que él sentía por ella. Fuera de eso, era un gran amigo al que apreciaba mucho y deseaba que algún día encontrara la persona indicada para él.

- ¿Dónde estabas Kagome? - Se oyó la voz de Bankotsu acercandose hacia donde iba Kagome. - Lo siento - dijo Kagome, - no me dí cuenta del tiempo que pasó hasta que ví que oscurecía. El paisaje es tan hermoso que me dejé llevar por el.

- Bueno, no hay problema. Ahora ya estas aqui y...la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre. - le dijo Bankotsu, colocando su mano en su estómago, resaltando sus palabras.

- Bueno, yo también tengo mucha hambre - afirmó Kagome, empezando a acelerar el paso hacia la casa de campo. No avanzó ni dos pasos cuando sintió una mano que le agarraba el braso y le impedía seguir avanzando. Se volteó hacia Bankotsu, quien era el que le impedía seguir.

- Kagome - dijo Bankotsu, no muy seguro de lo que quería hablar.

-dime Bankotsu¿que pasa? - Kagome le insentivó a hablar

- Bueno, quisiera que después de comer, hablemos un rato a solas. Quiero decirte algo en privado, es un asunto personal - habló Bankotsu, con voz muy seria y preocupada.

-Ok, hablamos después, ahora vamos arriba, antes que los chicos nos dejen sin nada mas que huesos - dijo Kagome con ese comentario animandolo a seguir caminando sin que se sienta mal.

Por fin entraron a la casa, justo a tiempo cuando estaban repartiendo la comida. Conversaron de las cosas que iban a hacer el día siguiente, programando todo y recordando las cosas que hicieron ese día.

Cuando terminaron de comer y de botar los desperdicios a la basura, Bankotsu se acercó a Kagome para llevarla afuera de la casa para conversar, de acuerdo a lo que le había dicho anteriormente. Kagome, le pidió que esperara afuera miestras ella iba por un abrigo.

- Es dificil olvidar, no? - fue lo primero que escuchó Kagome, cuando se acercó donde Bankotsu la esperaba. Kagome se sorprendió mucho por lo que dijo, ya que era justo lo que ella estuvo haciendo toda la tarde, recordando el pasado. Mas, sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto, ese tema era algo muy privado y ni con Bankotsu sería capaz de hablarlo.

- Pero a veces es necesario, quedarse en el pasado puede hacerte estancar, y mientras el mundo sigue avanzando sientes que te quedas ahí, de forma estática. - siguió hablando Bankotsu. Kagome, intrigada por las palabras que decía Bankotsu, le preguntó:

-¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?

- Porque alguien debe decirlas. No sé que pudo haberte pasado antes, la verdad es que no me interesa. Lo único que quiero es ayudarte a que no te quedes atascada en él. Me duele como amigo el no poder ayudarte como se debe, y me preocupas. Quiero hacer algo para que sigas adelante. Quiero ser la mano que necesitas para avanzar, para seguir con las metas que tengas. Quiero...

Bankotsu se quedo por un momento callado, mirando la oscuridad de la noche, contemplando la luz de la luna, que aunque no estaba en todo su esplendor, se podía apreciar en lo alto del cielo estrellado. Kagome también miraba al frente, pensando en lo que le decía él, pensando que tal vez tuviera razón, y que ya era hora de dejar el pasado atrás. Pero decirlo era muy facil, más ponerlo en práctica parecía un trabajo arduo y pesado.

- Quiero ver tranquilidad en tu rostro. - dijo después Bankotsu, girando su cara hacia Kagome, esperando que ella le dijera algo, cualquier cosa. Que al menos se desahogue con él de aquello que la atormentaba.

- No se que decirte, la verdad - comenzó por decir Kagome - es muy dificil para mí expresar lo que siento. Te agradezco mucho tu preocupación y el hecho de que quieras apoyarme y ayudarme. Yo... necesito meditar... necesito pensar que es lo que quiero hacer. - sus ojos estaban ya acuosos, pero sentía que era el momento de soltar lo que desde hace mucho guardo en su corazón - quiero salir, avanzar, dejar cerrado el pasado. Ayudame, Bankotsu. Por favor, ayudame a olvidar.

Bankotsu, entonces la abrazó apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, y Kagome empezó a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

* * *

Desde ese entonces, las cosas cambiaron mucho en la vida de Kagome. El tiempo en la universidad pasaba volando. Los exámenes y las exposiciones no les dejaba tiempo para nada, mas que para dedicarse a sus cursos. Bankotsu se convirtió, a raíz de ese paseo en una persona incondicional para Kagome. Siempre estaba a su lado, salían junto con los otros chicos de la universidad. Todo parecía que iba normal, como siempre quiso Kagome. Pero no todo seguirá igual, y de eso Kagome no puede escapar. 

**Notas finales:**

Terminado el primer capítulo. Espero que aún les parezca interesante la historia. Lamentablemente no podré seguir con la historia ya que se me viene un congreso y no voy a tener tiempo ni para rascarme. Por eso he pedido a mi amigo Superneron que continue la historia, quien es muy bueno escribiendo, tanto poemas como historias de todos los géneros. Con respecto al otro fic, lo saqué a pedido de algunas que objetaron sobre el diciendo que otra yo lo había tomado. Bueno, no era mi intención adaptar esa historia pero para evitar mas problemas con quienes apoyan y no las adaptaciones lo he quitado. Puede que Superneron lo tome para hacer la historia, que desde ya puedo mencionar que será muy bueno, aunque es decision de el.

Errores no son intencionales; si descubren alguna, avísenme para corregirla, igualmente si tienen críticas respecto a la historia (siempre y cuando sean educadas y constructivas)** ¡Gracias por haber leído!**


End file.
